


Strawberry snow

by sayifyouwillthewords



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayifyouwillthewords/pseuds/sayifyouwillthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy RoNi drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry snow

**Author's Note:**

> Blablabla disclaimer, pure fiction, not real, product of my imagination, etc. It's pretty short as I've never written fanfic before. I saw Nick's back and its beauty mark and well...

The stream of blurry images flashes before your eyes. Glasses clinking, people laughing loudly. Silence.

You hear someone in bathroom turning off the water.

Gentle steps in the carpet.

You slyly take a peek. Nick gets out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Your heart skips a beat.

A smell finds the way to your nose - it's the smell of the new brand of shampoo he’s just used - strawberries - which makes you fully open your eyes. You check the clock.

It’s a bit past 6am. You close your eyes and wonder how you got here in the first place but it really doesn't matter.

Your head throbs.

Again, you open your eyes and Nick’s commencing the task of choosing the day's outfit

You spot the beauty mark on his back and the words “how come I don’t remember you had that on your back?” slip out.

“Well,” Nick says as he turns to face you, “a) You were drunk for starters. b) We hadn't seen each other in months and c)” he pauses while climbing up the bed in his undies “You’re not allowed to peek when you’re bottom.”

"Wha- what do you mean-" Smiling, Nick promptly interrupts you by kissing you softly on the lips. He pauses long enough to whisper "Surely you remember last night, don't you..."- another peck on the lips -"… Rog?"

He gently holds up your hands, caresses your fingers while pinning you down with his hips. There are goose bumps on your arms because of the contact with the cold headboard. Nick slowly trails down your torso kissing here and there. Chills all over your body – “Nick sure knows what he’s doing” you think.

Your arms starting to going numb but you don’t really care as your blood’s flowing straight down to your crotch anyways.

The sun has risen.

You’re sure your name is Roger Taylor and that’s as true as the massive hangover you can feel slipping down right now. But it’s okay because Nick is now nibbling on your lower lip and it feels like heaven.

Then he kisses you behind your right ear and leaves a trail of wet kisses all over your neck. You free your right and you start making circular movements with your index finger around the beauty mark on his back.

His milky skin. Like snow. So soft. And the smell of strawberries is stronger than ever.


End file.
